


Я не люблю тебя

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate, PWP without Porn, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Они оба не любят друг друга. Нет, конечно же, нет, не любят. А когда Суйгецу оставляет засос на шее Карин и раздвигает её ноги, она может даже признаться, что ненавидит его. И это взаимно.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Я не люблю тебя

Он мягко целует её в лоб, в скулу, в щёку; сильными руками сжимает талию. Его жаркое дыхание отпечатывается на коже Карин, и от каждой грубой ласки у неё кружится голова. Суйгецу мягко касается её уха губами и шепчет:

— Я не люблю тебя.

У неё внутри привычно всё рушится.

В ответ она лишь утыкается лбом в его плечо и со всей силы ударяет кулаком в живот, который тут же превращается в горячие брызги.

— Взаимно.

Суйгецу ухмыляется и, словно не заметив удара, опускает мозолистые ладони ниже — на крепкие ягодицы Карин, сжимает их. Она шумно вдыхает, сглатывает и отстраняется — так легче снимать с него майку.

Они оба не любят друг друга. Нет, конечно же, нет, не любят. А когда Суйгецу оставляет засос на шее Карин и раздвигает её ноги, она может даже признаться, что ненавидит его.

И это взаимно.

Суйгецу терпеть не может эту бешеную суку, особенно в те моменты, когда она насаживается на его член и ритмично двигает бёдрами.

Карин, чувствуя в себе Суйгецу, может признаться: она ненавидит себя. Её ведь спас Саске, это именно он не позволил ей умереть в Лесу Смерти. Это ведь Саске холодный, красивый и сильный. Это ведь его она любит, да-да.

Но почему-то предпочитает каждый раз отдаваться Суйгецу.

Она любит Саске всем сердцем, всей душой, она ничего не пожалеет ради него. Да-да…

Господи, позволь ей так сильно поверить в эту ложь, чтобы наконец и правда начать испытывать к нему эти чувства.

Испытывать к нему хоть что-то.

У Саске ведь чудесная чакра, совершенная, необычная и неповторимая…

…но почему у Суйгецу чакра как будто бы лучше?

Карин впивается ногтями в его белоснежную кожу и ей хочется зарыдать. От ощущения то ли безысходности, то ли обиды, то ли его ловких пальцев, доставляющих удовольствие до искр из глаз? Она не знает, и, наверное, не хочет знать. Поэтому просто запрокидывает голову и позволяет Суйгецу поменять их местами и подмять её под себя.

Он двигается осторожно, но всхлипывающие стоны Карин и её красные щёки уничтожают его самоконтроль с каждой секундой всё яростнее, и потому он закрывает глаза и затыкает ей рот ладонью.

Чёрт, как же он не выносит эту суку. Её даже не хочется грубо и резко трахать. Наоборот, он полон желания доводить её до оргазма так, чтобы она сама жаждала продолжения их не-отношений. Карин ведь нуждается в любви и ласке, это видно невооружённым глазом. Именно благодаря им можно сделать так, чтобы она позабыла наконец своего Саске и привязалась к Суйгецу телом и душой.

Впрочем, душой — не обязательно. Но это стало бы приятным дополнением.

Суйгецу вполне хватает и её стройного тела. Душа, сердце, любовь и всякая подобная бессмыслица пусть достаются этому Саске.

Суйгецу достаточно её ненависти.

В конце концов, это чувство даже сильнее любви.

Карин сильнее прижимается к Суйгецу, царапает его кожу и неразборчиво шепчет о том, что он её бесит. Наверное. Он не уверен, что понимает её слова. Зато слышит её сбившееся дыхание и размеренные влажные шлепки.

Сейчас слова Карин не имеют никакого значения. Они в принципе не имеют значения для них обоих.

Суйгецу сжимает её маленькую грудь и ускоряет темп, чувствуя, что скоро их искренности придёт конец.

В остальное время они всегда врут: Карин лжёт Саске о любви, Саске лжёт себе, потому что никак не может нащупать правду, Суйгецу лжёт и себе, и Карин, и Саске, просто потому что это забавно.

Искренность терпкая и вязкая на вкус, как редкий соус к сложному блюду, и мешать её с обычным рисом, с обычной жизнью просто глупо. Она должна быть в меру, чтобы можно было прочувствовать все её оттенки и оценить по достоинству.

Именно поэтому искренность между ними зарождается только в минуты особой близости, к примеру, когда Карин позволяет укусить себя, чтобы залечить раны, или когда Суйгецу прикрывает её в бою.

Иногда искренность зарождается во время походов.

Иногда — в молчании.

Иногда — после фразы «я не люблю тебя» и стягивания одежды.

— Суйгецу… — шепчет Карин. Она повторяет его имя снова и снова, пока не стонет протяжно и не бьётся крупной судорогой от движений его мозолистых пальцев, выучивших все её уязвимые места.

— Что?.. — сквозь зубы цедит он, продолжая двигаться в ней. Карин не спешит отвечать, она терпеливо ждёт, когда Суйгецу закусит губу, шумно выдохнет и горячо изольётся ей на живот.

— Я не люблю тебя, — тихо говорит она, прикрыв глаза и часто дыша.

Суйгецу, у которого внутри всё привычно рушится, мягко целует её в лоб и убирает с влажной щеки прилипший локон алых волос.

— Я тебя тоже.

Карин ухмыляется.


End file.
